The Guest Room
by kokoSweetHeart
Summary: What happens when Bella's baby daddy stays with her and Edward? Will she grow feelings for him? How would Edward take it? NO CHEATING Rated M for language,LEMONS,and rape
1. Chapter 1

**I want to give thanx to my beta Signed -k She is fantastic at what she does.**

**I own nothing,but the plot.**

* * *

Chap 1

"These days, though, he was as unpredictable as an alley cat. One minute, he's purring on

your lap. The next, he's scowling at you from the window sill, and you're left wondering if he's plotting your demise over there, just waiting for you to fall asleep. That's Will."

― Laura Miller

Mike and I had MJ when I was only sixteen and we planned to get married and start a family together. It was only a week after our son was born when Mike left, breaking the promises he'd made and shattering my heart. I thought that I would never find love again; I was alone for a long time, until the day that everything started to change.

I was walking through the park with MJ, like I generally did, when I tripped and fell. When I fell, I accidentally let go of MJ's stroller and I watched helplessly as it rolled away from me, headed straight for the hill to the bike path. That was when I saw him for the first time, his tall stature and his beautiful green eyes caught my eye as he came out of nowhere to stop MJ from rolling down the hill. He brought my baby back to me and I think that it was love that I felt for this man, even then.

After that day in the park, we started running into each other everywhere- at the grocery store, the gas station and even at the Doctor's office. When he walked into the waiting room, it was both surprising and a little frightening. I freaked out; at that point, I was honestly convinced that he was stalking me. After causing a scene, you can imagine my mortification when I learned that he was new to the area and that he was the doctor. We exchanged numbers that day and over time we grew closer, got to know each other both inside and out.

We started dating and after four years together, Edward proposed. Our engagement was long, both of us wanting me to finish college before we tied the knot. Finally, three weeks after I graduated, we were married and it was the best day of my life. Together, with MJ, we were finally a real family.

After our honeymoon in Fiji, real life started. I was able to find a decent job playing a dual role of both Sex and Massage Therapist; though Edward wasn't too keen on my professional decision, but the pay was good and I enjoyed what I did. Edward had bought us a house, five bedrooms and four baths, with an extravagant pool and Jacuzzi. Refusing to let Edward be the sole provider, I used my own money to design our house the best way that I could, so that we could all enjoy it. For six years we've lived here and this is our home.

My life was perfect; I had the perfect husband, a handsome 12 year old son and everything was perfect. That was until it all started to go downhill; about three months ago, that was when I made the biggest mistake of my life and told my ex boyfriend, the father of my child, that he could move in with us…

***Three Months Ago***

"Bella did you hear a word I said," Edward asks, pulling me from my reverie and bringing me back to reality. Edward and MJ are getting ready to head to the park; we've been married for seven years now and I've loved every minute of our life together.

"No, I'm sorry; what were you saying?"

"I said we will be back before dinner. Are you cooking or do you want me to bring something back with us?"

"Well I could cook, but Pizza sounds amazing," I smiled at him and he shook his head in amusement as he leaned in to kiss me goodbye.

"Okay, I will grab pizza. I love you, we'll see you later."

"I love you too," I responded, giving him a peck on the lips before I kiss MJ's forehead and tell them to be safe.

After they left, I started cleaning the house; I was vacuuming the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. Turning off the vacuum, I called out that I'd be right there as I headed towards the door. I opened it with a smile on my face, surprised to find the one person that I didn't want to see standing on my doorstep. "What do you want Mike, MJ's not here," I told him rudely, folding my arms over my chest and waiting for an explanation.

"What if I told you that I'm not here to see my son, that I'm here to see your beautiful face," he asked lamely.

"Then I would tell you that I'm busy and that you only want to see me when you want something."

"Please Bells, I need your help," he whines pitifully, confirming my suspicions. _He's so cute when he pouts, damn it!_

"Ugh, I know I'm going to regret this but what do you want Mike?"

"You're not going to regret this at all, I swear, I just need to stay with you for a little while; a few months tops, please?" He was looking at me with his big blue eyes and I could feel my attitude starting to wear.

"What happened with you and Jessica?"

"We broke up, she says that I'm a slob; can you believe that?" _Yes actually, I could_; Mike had always been a slob.

"Why can't you stay with your mom and dad, or any of your other family Mike; why do you have to stay here?"

"Because my other family lives like 20 hours away Bella and I have a job here. I can't stay with my mom and dad, they're traveling and you're all I've got. Please bells!" _Damn him and that stupid pout!_

"I don't know Mike," my voice faltered and I knew he could tell I was about to cave. "I have to ask Edward first, this is his house too."

"Please Bella, I'll do anything; please let me stay."

"Fine," I sighed in exasperation, both with him and myself for giving in. "When do you move in?"

"Oh yes, thank you Bella. Thank you, thank you! Tomorrow, I'll move in tomorrow, if that's possible." He was grinning like a maniacal fool and I shook my head at his boyish charm. Will he ever stop having such an effect on me?

"Fine Mike, but if you're going to live here then you have to pay rent. $50 a month and you have to pick up after yourself, I'm not your maid."

"Deal, no problem; thanks Bells, you won't regret it."

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you make up with Jess so you can get out of here sooner rather than later," I told him, my voice less stern than I'd intended for it to be.

"Thanks again Bella," he gave me a hug, ignoring my last remarks, and left.

Edward is so not going to like this.

********TGR********

I'm doing laundry because I'm extremely nervous about telling Edward and this was the only way that I could think to keep busy. Mike and Edward have had issue since Mike first came back into MJ's life; MJ was five and it was just a few months before we were set to get married. Edward refused to like him, swearing he could never like someone who had used and treated me the way that Mike had. Even now, seven years later, every time Mike comes around, I make sure that Edward stays upstairs or there would probably be a fight to deal with.

My two boys finally come home and I should be excited, but I'm not. I'm so nervous that the palms of my hands have begun to sweat and I'm physically shaking. "Go wash your hands first," I hear Edward call and then I hear his footsteps down the hall. His strong arms wrap around my waist and I want to relax into his touch, but I'm overwhelmed with guilt over my decision. He kisses my neck and I ask him, trying to ignore the effect he has on my body.

"Did you have fun," I ask, pulling away from his embrace as I continue putting his clothes into their designated drawers.

"Yeah, but I missed you," I nod my head and begin chewing my lip nervously. "What happened?"

"What? Nothing; why would you ask that?"

"Because you are doing laundry, and it's not laundry day." Damn him for being so observant. Closing the drawers, I turn to face him and try my best to hide my nerves.

"Well it was getting a little stinky so, you know, I decided to wash the clothes," I shrugged and he looked me straight in the eye.

"You're a horrible liar Bella," busted. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he opens his arms to me and I allow myself to be enveloped by his hug, allowing him to comfort me for a moment before I confess.

"Mike came by today," I tell him and he growls a little bit. "Jess kicked him out and he wants to stay with us."

The words come out in a rush and, for a moment, I think he hasn't heard me, until he pulls away. "You said no right," he asks and I stay quiet, staring at the ground and avoid his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me; what was the last thing he ever did for you Bella?" We're silent for a moment and I continue to stare at the ground, waiting for him to calm down. I don't expect the hurt in his voice when he tells me, "you could have at least talked to me about it first."

Edward walks away and I hear the mattress give as he takes a seat on the bed. Twisting my fingers in my lap, I take a seat behind him and begin massaging the tension from his shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry; I feel horrible for making such a big decision without consulting you first."

"Mmm, you know you're not playing fair when you do that," he moans appreciatively and I have to stop the small smile that places on my lips.

"So does that mean he can stay, and you forgive me," I add hopefully, watching with triumph as the corner of his mouth twitched with the shadow of a smile.

"Yes, I forgive you and yes he can stay," he concedes and I have to contain myself.

"Thank you Edward," I give him a big kiss on the cheek and he laughs, shaking his head at my excitement over being forgiven.

"When is he moving out," he asks bluntly.

I shake my head and laugh at his stubbornness, "that's all that you care about? I don't know, I guess whenever he convinces Jessica to let him move back in. Lord knows how long that will take."

"Well when does he move in?"

"Tomorrow," I mumble, my voice is so low that even I can barely hear myself.

"What did you say," he asks.

"Tomorrow," I confess reluctantly with a sigh. "He's moving in tomorrow."

"No, he can't," Edward stands, shaking his head at me and I stare at him in shock. "I need time to prepare before he comes; if I don't then I might kill him."

"Come on Edward, you can do it," I encourage him with a sweet smile. "Please, for me?"

He stares at me for a long moment before he sighs "fine, but I still don't trust him Bella and that's never going to change."

"Thank you," I smile happily. "Oh and there's one more thing."

"Great, what," he grumbles unhappily.

"We can't have sex until he's gone," I tell him bluntly.

"What?! We don't even know how long that would be! We can't even last 2 day without  
having sex Bella, how do you really expect us to go indefinitely without losing our minds?"

"Well, we have to at least try. I don't want him to get jealous because I'm so happy with you and he's alone."

"Whatever, but I'm getting some tonight," he insisted.

"Yes you are," I assured him and laughed lightly at his reaction. "Now, let's go see what our son's up to. He's probably eaten all of the pizza by now."

* * *

**Thanx for reading,and giving my story a please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone here is chap.2 THANX TO SIGNED -K MY BETA for correcting my errors**

**I own nothing,except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter.2

"Writing is a form of therapy; sometimes I wonder how all those who do not write, compose, or paint can manage to escape the madness, melancholia, the panic and fear which is inherent in a human situation."

― Graham Greene, _Ways Of Escape_

I really didn't want to get up, but I had to because I had an early client. I move Edward's head off my chest and get up to take a shower. I'm washing the shampoo out of my hair when I hear the shower door open behind me.

"Good morning," Edward's raspy voice greets me, wrapping his arms around me as I wring out my hair.

"Good Morning," I reply with a giggle, shaking my head when I feel his erection pushing into my back.

"What," he asks innocently, bending into the spray of the water to kiss my neck.

"You just can't get enough can you? We barely slept last night and now you're ready to go first thing in the morning," I teasingly chastise him and he pulls me closer to him, causing me to giggle again.

"I can't help that you're just so beautiful, it turns me on," he says huskily and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever Edward," I respond, brushing his tip with my thumb before stepping out of the shower and leaving him wanting.

Heading back to our room, I step into the closet and pick out my outfit for the day. Deciding on a black pencil skirt, I pull on a white shirt and tuck it in before pulling on a yellow jacket to go with it. Edward walks in as I finish getting dressed and I stop to ogle him, a towel wrapped around his waist to reveal his toned cored_. He's just so yummy!_

"Why thank you," he responds to my thoughts and I blus_h. Crap, he heard tha_t."I heard that too," he teases and I roll my eyes, heading back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I blow dry my hair, flat iron it and put a black headband on to hold the hair out of my face.

When I return to our room, Edward's already dressed and ready for work. "How do I look," I ask, doing a little spin for him.

"Good," he says, assessing me with a nod. "Can you help me with my tie, please?"

******TGR****

When I finally make it to the office I'm still not ready to start this day. Honestly, I

know that the sooner it starts the sooner it will be over, but I'm simply not motivated for at

all for this today.

"Hey Bella," Alice, Edward's younger sister, greets me. She's my assistant and she

does a great job, I honestly don't know what I'd do without her sometimes.

"Good morning Alice, what's up? How does my day look?"

"Ummm...You have a 10 o'clock, a 12 o'clock, a 4 o'clock, and 6 o'clock," she

responds, glancing down at her planner to confirm the times she's just given me.

"Ugh, of course I do; what time is it now?"

"9:59," she responds after a quick glance at the clock on her computer.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me? I'm going to be late," I tell her, running down the hall to my office where my 10 o'clock is leaning against the door frame, waiting for me.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen," he greets me, assessing me with his eyes and making my skin

crawl uncomfortably.

"Good morning James, you can go in," I tell him, motioning for him to step into my

office. He opens the doors and takes his usual seat on the chaise lounge while I pull my

chair over to sit down in front of him. "Where's Vicky?"

"She will be here in a minute"

"Ok," I smile politely, pulling out my note pad and making myself comfortable. "So what would you like to talk about today, James?"

"I think I come too quickly," he tells me, his words rushed and embarrassed.

"How many minutes do you think it takes most men to ejaculate?"

He thinks for a second before responding, "I don't know, at least 15 to 20 minutes; some last over half an hour, I'm sure."

"You see James, unlike women men have to perform during their sexual encounters. If they start to worry about their performance, they can also acquire erectile problems that can then result in performance anxiety. Remember, your mind has to be in charge of your penis; your brain is the most powerful sex organ."

"Oh I didn't know that," James shook his head, milling over what I'd just said. Vicky walked in and I caught her up to speed, but James still didn't look convinced.

"You see babe, I told you; you don't have a problem," Vicky said encouragingly.

"It's good that you guys came to me today because when men can't, or won't, talk about an issue with their partners, then they might start avoiding sex altogether, which can lead to relationship problems or even break ups. Some couples suffer for years before they seek help and by then it is often too late."

After our session ended, I sit at my desk and lay my face in my hands, thinking about what I'm going to be walking into when I get home tonight. Edward will be home before me and I really hope that he doesn't kill Mike.

Alice barges in, pulling me from my thoughts as she tells me that my next client is here.

"Thank you Alice, please send them in." Alice leaves and a moment later the door opens, making way for bulky man walking stiffly, looking very uncomfortable. He looks like a football player and introduces himself as Alex Vinny, offering me his meaty right hand. "Good morning Mr. Vinny, what seems to be the problem?"

"I play football and..."_ Woop woop I was right _"When someone tackled me during practice I fell on my back pretty hard, I think I might've jammed something."

"Ok, take off your shirt, please, and lay on the couch right there. On your stomach, please," I instruct, watching as he takes his shirt off. I could have sworn that I heard angels sing when he revealed his perfect abs, until he turned around. His back looked like that of a monkey, disgustingly hairy; I think I just threw up in my mouth.

"Everything ok doc?"

"Yeah I'm good, please lay on the couch Mr. Vinny." _Can this day get any worse?_

When I finally get home, the only thing that I really want to do is eat and go to bed. Unfortunately, when I open the door, the only thing that I hear is voices yelling. _Apparently, this day could get worse._

* * *

**Thanx for reading I hope you liked it. Please review it keeps me motivated to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! :Heyy Guys I'm back.I just wanted to say that this chapter is completely unbeta'd. My beta,her life is hectic,so she can't beta my story with that I wanted to now if someone can beta my so please Pm You.**

I own nothing,except the plot.

* * *

"I can win an argument on any topic, against any opponent. People know this, and steer clear of me at parties. Often, as a sign of their great respect, they don't even invite me."

― Dave Barry

* * *

Chap.3

"What the hell is you problem with me"MIke yells

"They way you treat bella is my problem with you.I'm tired of you using her to get what you want"Edward yells back

Why can't I come home to a peaceful house

"Both of you need to shut up.I justed wanted to come home to a peaceful a nice dinner,and go to no,I had to walk in to you two idiots arguing.

I look at mike. "Mike,did he show you where your room was" He nods his head "Great can you go there.

I glare at Edward "What I didn't do anything"Edward says trying to act innocent

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP EDWARD! This is unbelievable he just came here.I know you don't like him,but be the mature one and walk away.

"Ok I will" He says as he brushes past me.

After dinner I went to put my dishes in the sink

"This is what's going to you are washing"I throw the dish rag at him "M.J you are going dry" I throw the drying rag at him "And Edward you can wash the counters,and the you can mop and sweep the floor." I walk away to my room

"Have fun boys"

Once I get into my room I strip down to just my panties,and I put on one of Edwards shirt.I climb into bed,and pull out my client files.

Edward finally walks in the stripped down to his boxer.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

I just continued reading. He walks closer to me

"Please"He puts his hand on my arms.

"Ugh so stubborn" He moves his hand under my shirt.

He slowly moved up my breath hitched.

He kept going up until he reached my slowly runs his nail on my it,and I moan.

He starts to do it faster,and I buck my hips.

"Fine I forgive stop doing that."

"Say please"He says while still running his nail on my nipple.

"PLEASE"I scream

He stops and I take a deep breath

He lays beside me on the bed "I don't like him."I put the files on the nightstand.

"I know,but at least be cordial to him."

"Bella I don't understand why you would do our house,not your house. We are supposed to make decisions together,but you chose this on your own."

"I know,but-"

"But what bella hmmm,I don't think I can live a house with your ex"

With that he get out of the bed,and puts his clothes back on.

"The saddest part is that you didn't even shed one tear as I said these words to you"

He turns to leave

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know"

With that he leaves.

*****TGR****

"Did your dad come back"I say to MJ as we eat breakfast.

"No"

"Ok,well your bus should be here in a couple of minutes."

He get up from the table,and leaves.

I put my head in my hand for what seems like I hear the seat next to me pull out.

"Good Morning"

I look to see Edward "Hey,i'm sorry about happened"

"I forgive you,but that doesn't help the is still here"

"I know,and i'm going to kick him I know he needs help.I just thought I would help him."

"You can't help everyone bells"

"So where does that leave us"

"Bella I...

* * *

** Please I said if you would like to beta my story please PM me.**


End file.
